The Reconnection of Best Friends but the Unexpected Happens
by DRAMASTARTER101
Summary: Gwen and Duncan we're good frinds for a long time but it all stopped one day the are eneimes what will happen if Courtney and Gwen become friends and shes pushing for them to be friends again what happens if they become to close Txg and CxD at the start but in the end Cxt and DxG


The Reconnection of Best Friends but the Unexpected Happens

**Hi sorry I'm starting another story but I can't finish me old one because the next chapter is on my sisters lap top -_- but here's a new story full of fun and exciting moments that I hope have you on your seat.**

Gwen's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk doodling like always but all of a sudden I got a text from a number I don't know.

I look down and it says "Hey emo bitch I just wanted to tell you I hope you die got a new phone pasty see you tomorrow :D. Duncan is the sexiest man in the world."

"UGH THAT EGOMANIAC JERK I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE FRIENDS!" all of a sudden I remember the day of the end of our friendship.

~FLASHBACK~

"Um Gwen we need to talk" Duncan said

"Huh about what Duncan?" I asked

"This is hard to say but um….." Duncan start started to fig it and combed his fingers through his bright green mohawk "we can't be friends anymore Court and me just started dating and you know that I've been after her for years and she is jealous of our relationship so she said we can't be friends I'm sorry Gwen."

"WAIT YOUR DITCHING ME TO BE WITH THAT BITCH DUNCAN WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE LITTLE KIDS AND YOU CARE MORE ABOUT HAVE A HOT GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF OUR FRIENDSHIP HOW COULD YOU!" I couldn't help start screaming he was practically breaking up with me AND WERE NOT EVEN FREAKING DATING we've been friends since I was in play school when he moved next door and we became friends because we were both different

"Gwen come on you kn…" Duncan tried to tell me

"NO DUNCAN YOU CAN NEVER TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I'VE BEEN THEIR FOR YOU FOR YEARS AND ONE GIRL MAKES YOU DITCH ME SO JUST GO FUCK THAT STUPID SKANK!" I yelled in his face.

"DON'T CALL COURTNEY A SKANK GWEN HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Duncan yelled I was taken back

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T DITCH YOU EVER YOU KNOW WHAT NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN" I slapped him so hard a rad mark appeared on his face "Duncan I didn't mean to I'm sorry."

"ITS TO LATE YOU YOU YOU EMO BITCH!" that one hurt I couldn't believe he said that tears started to form in my eyes

"Gwen I di…" but I was already running away I couldn't see and then I ran into something hard it was Trent he put his arms around me and held me close whispering to me that I was going to be ok in his arms.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

That's how I knew Trent was the one he was there for me when Duncan wasn't now were enemies he bullies me every chance he gets I sigh I can't believe I have to go now and hang out with Courtney at her house because we are partners for social sighs I hate my fucking life.

At Courtney's house I felt so out of place everything was bright light colour and im standing here in black and midnight blue

"Hi Gwen you made it so let's get started but first you are going to vote for me you know as class president." She smiled this smiled that was nice but didn't reach her eyes stuck up bitch

"Yeah sure so let's get started" I said she pointed to her table in her huge house wow her parents are rich

"Gwen I need to talk to you I just want to say sorry for hating you all these years I'm a better person now I was laughing at someone and then all of a suddenly realized I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry I put you through pain with the Duncan thing" she said with a shy smile that reached her eyes I couldn't believe it she was saying sorry to me that she was being a bitch his whole time.

"Really Courtney well you kind of need to prove it bu forgive you even though you made me want to kill me self with you and Duncan's teasing" I said I mean she looked sincere but I need her to prove it

"I'll do anything that's why I ask the teacher before class if I could be your partner but how bout we just talk for a bit" she smiled and I smiled back I just hope this is not a joke because bitchy Courtney is the worst.

We talked for hours and finished our project the ride home I just thought about how much I had fun with Courtney which is new but I like it I think we're going to be friends which will be strange but I guess I have to try new things. I got home just in time for dinner and went straight to bed after a shower.

I was having a dream of me and Courtney being friends and hanging out with everybody again like the old days but with Courtney at our table instead of at Heather's table it was fun and…..

"GWEN TIME TO GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" my mom yelled

"OK JEEZ IM UP MOM" I jumped out of bed and put on my midnight blue tight fitting corset with black skinny jeans and my favourite black combat boots applied my make up and ran down stair grabbed a muffin and was out the door running to my motorcycle which was black midnight blue and teal like my hair is its long black but has midnight blue and teal in it

I arrived at school pulling into a parking space when a green one pulled up and took my spot

"To late how bout you go home and go cut yourself or better yet KILL YOUR SELF!" Duncan yelled at me what an asshole

"HEY ASSHOLE DID YOU GET YOUR VIGINA CHECKED I THINK SOMETHING WRONG!" I yelled back he glared at me in till Courtney ran over and kissed him

"Hi Courtney I said to her she stopped kissing Duncan and ran up to me and hugged me

"WAIT ARE YOU TO…." He was saying

"Yes me and Gwen are we talked I said sorry and now we're really close hey Gwen right there is a parking spot." Courtney said with a huge smile

"Thx Courtney" I biked over and parked me motorcycle and walked over to her she hugged me again and this time I hugged back

"We better hurry if we don't want to be late for class and I have a surprise for you 2" she squealed and ran off into school she was really preppy I walked in and straight to my locker where Trent was hanging talking to Courtney

"Hey Trent" I kissed him for a good minute

"Hey Gwen want to walk to class together with Courtney and Duncan" I was a little sceptical but Courtney told me that if Duncan says anything rude he will have to deal with her and I of course said thx once again today.

We walked in silence they made me go next to Duncan I wonder if he watches horror movies still

We got to science and we all sat in a group of 4 Duncan next to me and Trent in front of me and Courtney right beside him something not right their planning something

Courtney all of a sudden leans forward and whispers "Gwen, Duncan me and Trent we're talking about it and we thing you guys should be friends again

"Your fucking kidding me right." He whispered it really hurt tears started to form in my eyes why is he being a jerk Courtney smacks him on the head "Be nice and you 2 are going to make up so we can all be friends GOT IT" she said while glaring at Duncan and me.

"Yeah I guess" I take my doodle book out and start to draw random things I flipped through the pages but a hand stopped it on one of the pages I thought it was the teachers but when I looked up it was DUNCAN he grabbed it and was looking at whatever was on the page

He turned it around and asked "You kept this" I looked and it was a picture of him right before he ditch me to be with Courtney

"Yes why would I throw it out" I said raising my eye brow

"Well I thought you hated me so why keep a picture of me?" he said staring directly at me

"Well I really got your eyes in it I could never throw it out" I said looking at it he smiled then it faded and his tough look was back and he looked away and said "Yeah that's not creepy" but I could tell he was putting on an act maybe we can be friends again.

**Duncan: Wait I get one kiss and I'm an asshole till the end when do I start dating the sexy Gwen ;D**

**Courtney: DUNKY WHAT THE FUCK YOUR WITH ME!**

**Duncan: um ah hm um I'VE GOT TO RUN AH *runs away***

**Courtney: YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE IM GOING TO KILL YOU *runs after him***

**Me: um me and Gwen and Trent better save Duncan from Courtney** **That's it for now I really hope you like it next chapter will be up as soon as possible but for now have a lovely day pls write a review bad or good I don't care I just wait to know what to correct and stuff and if you got a question or said something I'm going to choose a few and answer them hopefully next chapter should be up maybe next week. :D:P XD :{D :{P**


End file.
